


Not safe For Christmas Eve

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: ross and demelza get ready for Christmas at Trenwith





	Not safe For Christmas Eve

Ross had the fire roaring, and the big copper kettle was filed with water that was beginning to boil. Even on Christmas there were chores to be done, and while Demelza finished up with the cow, Ross had given Prudie and Jud a bottle of rum to take to the Martins with a note to Mistress Zacky to keep Jud and Prudie occupied until sundown.

 

“What’s this, sir…um Ross,” said Demelza as she came in from the wind, and unwrapped her shawl and hung it on the kitchen chair. Even after six months of marriage, Demelza still felt awkward calling Ross by his given name.

 

“I thought to warm you up before we leave for Trenwith,” said Ross explaining why the copper tub was filled with hot water, his dark brown eyes twinkling as he took Demelza in his arms.

 

“In the day time!” exclaimed Demelza, seriously uneasy. “Where are Jud and Prudie?”

 

“Occupied,” growled Ross as he kissed her milky white neck and continued downward paying close attention the tops of her full breasts.

 

Though scandalized by the thought of a bath during the day, much less on Christmas Eve, Demelza was still besotted enough by her handsome and very persistent husband to acquiesce to his demanding mouth and the firm touch of his fingers exploring ways to undo her stays and untie the laces at her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning his long, deep kisses.

 

Demelza could feel Ross’s hardness press assist her. And her hand easily slipped through his breeches, fumbled with the long tail of his shirt and found his cock. It’s velvety smoothness, and solid length never ceased to intrigue her.

 

When they were both naked, they stepped into the hot water and eased down until they were completely submerged except for their heads. Ross leaned back and Demelza shifted between his legs until her back was comfortably settled on His chest, his arms holding her close.

 

For a moment they both gazed at the fire, relaxing in the quiet privacy they rarely had. Demelza absently ran her hands up and down Ross’s legs but the change in his breathing filled her with a longing. The intimacy of married life with Ross was frightening yet terribly exciting.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Ross’s husky whisper was warm in her ear. She shivered in anticipation and let her legs fall open. The rose scented soap made her skin slick and his palms slid over her breasts causing her nipples to harden under his caresses.

 

“Ross,” her voice trembled as she said his name and she turned in his embrace until her face was even with his. She hitched her bottom up and guided him inside of her.

 

As he moved her hips up and down against his own, her laugh was husky as she felt him inside and heard the water splashing on the floor each time he rose up to meet her.

 

“At least you’ll be very clean when you at last meet my great aunt,” teased Ross as he helped her dry off.

 

Demelza frowned at the mention of Trenwith. “Oh, Ross,” she started, but he hushed her from further speaking with the touch of his fingertips on her mouth.

 

“Do not pout,Demelza. My cousins do not bite. We must hurry if we are to get there by dusk,” and he held out her muslin shift, stopping only to kiss her once again.

 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” And he patted her bottom to hurry her up the stairs.

 

 

🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️🎄♥️

 

Merry Christmas everyone….the timeline is my own


End file.
